Your Heaven
by ariadneLacie
Summary: "Jadi kau ke London hanya untuk mencariku ya?" "A-tidak! mana mungkin, Baka!" / AU. SongFic from YUI's Your Heaven. Mind to RnR?


Karya perdana di tahun 2012! Setelah lama tidak muncul, akhirnya aku kembali~! XD Happy New Year, minna-san!

.

Warning : AU, OOC, genre dipertanyakan, abal.

Oneshot. SongFic.

**.**

**Your Heaven**

by : ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite  
><strong>Your Heaven<strong> by YUI

.

_Read at your own risks, and happy reading._

* * *

><p>Cahaya matahari perlahan menerobos melewati gumpalan awan hitam yang mulai menipis. Hujan sudah berhenti, langit mendung pun berganti menjadi langit senja. Sinar keemasan mentari mulai menyinari tanah London yang basah karena hujan, menimbulkan kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh air yang terdapat di tanah.<p>

_Long time ago  
>I saw in a picture<br>in a town continuing with red roofs_

Kuchiki Rukia memandangi lukisan yang bersinar keemasan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari senja. Punggungnya ia senderkan ke kaca jendela besar di belakangnya, lalu ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Bola mata violetnya menyiratkan rasa sendu, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Lukisan ini... tidak salah lagi," gumamnya. Ia pun merogoh saku mantelnya, lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas foto. Diangkatnya foto itu lalu dibandingkannya dengan lukisan di depannya.

Sama. Gambar pemandangan kota yang dilukis dari balkon di tempat yang tinggi. Dengan seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek yang sedang memandangi pemandangan itu. Hanya saja wajah ceweknya tidak terlihat, karena ia memandangi pemandangan tersebut.

"Hei! Jangan menyender di jendela!"

Rukia pun buru-buru berdiri tegak ketika ia diteriaki seperti itu. Lalu ia pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berteriak demikian. Oh, ternyata hanya Senna.

"Di galeri jangan teriak-teriak," balas Rukia dengan nada menyindir. Sementara Senna hanya nyengir sambil berjalan ke arah Rukia.

"Hoo, lagi-lagi kau melihat lukisan ini ya? Tidak bosan?" komentar Senna sambil memperhatikan lukisan yang sedari tadi dilihat Rukia. "Sudah seminggu sejak kedatanganmu ke London, dan setiap senja kau selalu datang kemari," lanjutnya. Rukia hanya terkekeh.

_la la la la  
>I felt that I'm meeting you<em>

"Entahlah," respon Rukia, setelah cukup lama terdiam. Senna menoleh ke arahnya. "Dengan datang kemari, melihat lukisan ini, rasanya aku dapat bertemu dengannya."

* * *

><p><em>It is maybe<br>rather than a coincidence  
>it is a scarier faith<br>the laughing_

Setelah berpamit pada penjaga galeri lukisan, Rukia dan Senna pun melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sebuah bangku taman tidak jauh dari sana. Setiap langkah mereka menimbulkan bunyi kres-kres karena menginjak tumpukan dedaunan kering. Dan Rukia menikmati hal itu.

"Oh ya, apakah kau ke London hanya untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Toushiro? Atau kau ingin mencari orang itu?" tanya Senna.

"Hmm, entahlah. Aku kemari kan diundang oleh kakakku dan Toushiro, dan kebetulan saja kau memberitahuku soal lukisan itu," kata Rukia sambil menatap langit, menerawang. Langit senja yang berwarna oranye membuatnya jadi teringat pada 'orang itu'.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal orang itu, bukankah itu dia?" kata Senna sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda tinggi berambut oranye yang sedang membeli roti di sebuah kedai. Rukia refleks menoleh dan mendapati dirinya terpaku memandangi orang itu.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, itu benar-benar Kurosaki Ichigo!

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Senna. Sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Senna, Rukia sudah buru-buru berseru sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ichigoo!" serunya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Ichigo yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang cewek mungil sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba serasa seperti terkena serangan jantung kecil di saat melihat sosok Rukia.

"Rukia?" balasnya, pelan. Lalu Rukia berjalan cepat ke arah Ichigo. Diikuti oleh Senna di belakangnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, jeruk!" kata Rukia sambil nyengir. Ichigo tertawa.

"Hahaha, ya. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku ingin liburan, kebetulan Senna ada di sini, jadi aku kemari karena aku bisa mempunyai seorang _tour guide _gratis," jelas Rukia. Senna menoleh heran pada Rukia. "Kenapa _tour guide_?" gumam Senna. Tetapi sepertinya Rukia maupun Ichigo tidak mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, karena aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari, kenapa kau tidak mentraktirku, paling tidak, sepotong roti?" kata Rukia. Ichigo terdiam.

"Tentu."

_sky's color, what happened to it?  
>even if it's the first time<br>it's strange  
>I'm missing it<em>

Dengan alasan pacarnya tiba-tiba menelepon, Senna pun meninggalkan Rukia dan Ichigo. Rukia tidak keberatan, karena sudah lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Ichigo. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk duduk di depan kedai yang tadi dan menghabiskan roti mereka bersama-sama.

"Oh ya, kudengar kau melukis ya? Tadi aku baru saja melihat salah satu lukisanmu di galeri," kata Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk sambil memasukan sepotong besar roti ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hwahwahaaw... iyaawwh... OHOK," kata Ichigo tidak jelas, karena ia mencoba berbicara dengan mulut penuh. Dan akhirnya ia malah tersedak.

"Oy! Baka! Minum, minum!" seru Rukia. Ia bergegas mencari botol minum di tasnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Ichigo. "Nih!" katanya. Ichigo segera menyambar botol minum dan tersebut dan meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Terima kasih..." kata Ichigo sambil mengembalikan botol minum tersebut. Rukia hanya bisa meringis meratapi botol minumnya yang sudah kosong, sementara ia sangat kehausan karena rotinya sangat manis.

"Nah! Lukisan yang tadi itu, berasal dari foto liburan kita yang waktu itu loh, yang kau sedang memandang pemandangan dari balkon villa-ku!" seru Ichigo dengan semangat. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kalau ia baru saja menghabiskan air minum Rukia.

"Haha, pantas saja rasanya aku pernah melihat lukisan itu," komentar Rukia, masih meratapi air minumnya.

"Yep. Dan entah kenapa rasanya aku sangat merindukan langit waktu itu sekarang," kata Ichigo sambil memandang langit senja di atasnya. "Mungkin karena aku bertemu lagi denganmu setelah setahun lamanya ya?"

Rukia terdiam. Ia langsung melupakan perihal air minumnya. "... mungkin," jawab Rukia pelan. Ia pun ikut memandangi langit di atasnya.

_Your Voice  
>I've been listening<em>

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat, dulu kan..."

Setelah itu Ichigo pun mulai bercerita panjang lebar. Sementara Rukia mengomentari seadanya dengan 'hmm' , 'ooh' , 'terus?'. Meskipun begitu, Ichigo tetap saja bercerita dengan semangat. Mungkin ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan perangai Rukia yang dingin. Sampai akhirnya di suatu cerita Rukia benar-benar tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha! Ya, ya, aku ingat bagian itu! Itukan waktu kita lagi tergila-gila sama film silat di Indos*ar ya?" kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Ya! Sampai drama kelas juga kau yang bikin naskah dan aku jadi sutradara... tapi meskipun abal kayak gitu tetapi hasilnya keren ya!" timpal Ichigo, sama-sama tertawa.

"Iya! Semua guru di sekolah salut sama kita!" seru Rukia bangga.

Setelah itu Ichigo mulai menceritakan tentang lagu-lagu kesukaannya belakangan ini. Ia bahkan sampai menyanyikan beberapa lagu. Rukia hanya mendengarkan. Ya, sedari tadi ia hanya mendengarkan suara Ichigo, membiarkan rasa rindunya terobati.

_If you pass through the hot night  
>one time you will know<br>yah, singing_

Seiring dengan waktu berjalan, langit pun mulai menggelap. Udara dingin semakin menusuk, dan jalanan semakin sepi.

"Hei, sudah malam. Kau menginap dimana? Mau kuantar?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia mendongak, ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan malam dulu? Atau kau ada acara lain?" tawar Rukia. Ia merasa tidak ingin pulang dulu. Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo pun mengangguk.

"Tidak ada. Ayo, kuajak kau ke tempat makan favoritku," kata Ichigo sambil bangkit dari kursi.

* * *

><p>Selama di jalan, Ichigo tidak henti-hentinya bercerita. Ya, tapi ini lebih baik. Daripada mereka hanya terdiam, dan tentu suasananya akan menjadi canggung. Lagipula cerita-cerita Ichigo tidak terlalu membosankan bagi Rukia.<p>

"Hei, jangan-jangan kau jauh-jauh ke London hanya untuk menemuiku ya?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba. Rukia langsung menoleh kaget.

"A-tentu tidak! Aku hanya kebetulan bertemu denganmu, kok!" bantah Rukia. Wajah putih porselennya memperlihatkan sedikit rona merah. Padahal hal itu memang benar, tapi kenapa ia mukanya tetap memerah ya?

"Hahaha, kalau begitu... mungkin pertemuan kita tadi itu takdir ya?" kata Ichigo, menggoda Rukia.

"... yayaya, terserah kau," kata Rukia akhirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memalingkan mukanya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Ichigo tertawa keras.

"Hahaha!"

_That is why I  
>was believing<br>la la la la  
>la la la …<em>

Setelah itu mereka pun menaiki bis. Kebetulan, tempat yang tersisa hanya tinggal untuk satu orang di belakang. Rukia pun menoleh ke arah Ichigo, tetapi ia sudah berjalan duluan ke bagian belakang bis. Rukia pun memutuskan mengikuti Ichigo.

"Benar-benar kebetulan ya," kata Ichigo. "Untung masih ada satu tempat duduk. Jadi kau bisa duduk. Tuh, duduk sana. Aku berdiri saja," lanjut Ichigo. Rukia memprotes keras.

"Tidak bisa, itu tidak adil. Aku juga ikut berdiri!" kata Rukia. Sementara bis mulai berjalan. Keseimbangan Rukia goyah karena bis berjalan di saat ia belum menemukan sesuatu untuk berpegangan.

"Hup! Tuh kan, kau lebih baik duduk," kata Ichigo sambil memegangi Rukia. Rukia pun mengangguk dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

Rukia pun akhirnya duduk. Sementara Ichigo berdiri. Di saat melihat sosok Ichigo yang sedang berdiri sambil memandangi jalanan di luar, Rukia mulai berpikir. Mungkin salah satu tujuannya kemari memang untuk mencari Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em>Each of one is true<br>even the sight in front of me  
>I won't forget<br>I admired_

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke sebuah _cafe_ berinterior klasik. _Cafe_ tersebut terletak di tempat yang cukup tinggi, dan membuat Rukia dapat melihat pemandangan malam kota London. Pemandangan kerlap-kerlip lampu yang terlihat seperti bintang di malam hari.

"Waw," komentar Rukia. Kedua bola mata violetnya menyiratkan rasa kekaguman.

"Keren kan?" kata Ichigo. Ia pun lalu mengajak Rukia ke sebuah meja yang terletak dekat dengan jendela. Lalu mereka pun duduk di situ.

"Baiklah, kau pesan apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi awas kalau tidak enak ya," jawab Rukia tanpa menengok ke arah Ichigo. Kedua matanya masih terpaku memandangi pemandangan di depannya ini. Mungkin ia tidak akan melupakan pengalaman ini selamanya. Terlebih lagi karena ia sekarang sedang bersama Ichigo. Tunggu, apa hubungannya jika ia sedang bersama Ichigo?

_beyond the smile  
>why?<br>you feel crying  
>I was always waiting<em>

"Baiklah, aku memesan secangkir _Vanilla Latte_ dan seporsi _Mille-Feuille_ untukmu, tidak keberatan kan?" kata Ichigo. Kali ini Rukia menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Lalu kau pesan apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku..." Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Lalu seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Secangkir _Hot Chocolate_ dan _Chocolate Volcano_," kata Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan ekspresi Ichigo tadi. Kenapa? Senyum pahit itu...

_The miracle i got from a far place  
>In a town continuing with red roofs<br>Near the sea  
>Overflowed with children's dreams<br>It was shining_

Rukia pun memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing soal ekspresi Ichigo ketika akihrnya pesanannya datang. Penampilan _Mille-Feuille_ miliknya sangat menggugah selera, lalu ia pun mulai mencicipinya.

"Enak..." gumamnya. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar begitu merasakan krim yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya.

"Enak kan ya?" kata Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo mulai menyeruput _Hot Chocholate_-nya.

"Yaa!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum puas. Ichigo pun ikut tersenyum.

Sungguh malam yang sangat menyenangkan.

_My voice, turn into a wind  
>i don't need words anymore<br>la la la la  
>You start to hear it<em>

Ichigo benar-benar mengantarkan Rukia sampai ke rumah setelah mereka selesai makan malam. Rukia pun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu mereka bertukar nomor _handphone_.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Rukia," kata Ichigo lalu berbalik. Rukia menggumamkan 'mm' sambil mengawasi punggung Ichigo yang perlahan menjauh, menyebrangi halaman depan rumah kakaknya. Sampai akhirnya menghilang ketika Ichigo berbelok menuju jalan.

Rukia tersenyum manis. Ia pun menyenandungkan suatu lagu sambil menghirup udara malam yang lumayan menusuk. Tetapi ia menyukainya. Ia merasakan suaranya berubah menjadi angin, dan terbawa menuju Ichigo. Mungkin Ichigo dapat mendengar suaranya sekarang. Haha, tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?

_by remembering your song  
>I can pass through a lonely night<br>same as now_

Setelah masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan badan di kasur, Rukia mengambil _handphone_-nya dan membuka aplikasi _music player_. Dicarinya sebuah judul lagu. Lagu yang sering ia dengarkan bersama Ichigo sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Your Heaven oleh YUI.

"Haha, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkan lagu ini..." gumam Rukia. Lalu ia pun menekan tombol _play_ dan lagu tersebut mulai mengalun pelan. "Hmm, kalo mendengar lagu yang sama-sama disukai olehku dan seseorang, kenapa aku selalu teringat orang itu ya?" gumamnya lagi.

_I won't forget  
>I'm happy, I came<br>la la la la  
>la la la…<em>

Tiba-tiba lagunya berhenti sejenak. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Rukia pun bangkit dan melihat pesan itu. Ternyata dari Ichigo.

**From : Kurosaki Ichigo  
>Subject : -<strong>

Hai, Rukia. Besok kau mau melihat-lihat galeriku tidak?

Rukia menatap pesan tersebut sebentar. Lalu tiba-tiba setitik air mata menetes dari matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, lalu mulai menuliskan pesan balasan.

**To : Kurosaki Ichigo  
>Subject : Actually ...<strong>

Maaf, Ichigo. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Sebelum aku menjelaskan kenapa, aku mau menjelaskan sesuatu dulu.

Sebenarnya aku ke London, karena ada seseorang di sini. Dan seseorang itu adalah tunanganku. Seharusnya aku memberi tahumu sejak tadi, tapi... yah, karena terlalu terbawa suasana aku jadi lupa.

Mungkin tadi itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Haha, mungkin bukan terakhir sih. Sedih juga ya. Tapi, besok adalah pesta ulang tahun tunanganku. Jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. Maaf ya, Ichigo.

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku meminta maaf, padahal kita bukan pasangan, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah...

S_ayonara_.

Rukia pun menekan tombol _send_. Setelah itu ia pun menangis. Mungkin perasaan sukanya pada Ichigo muncul lagi, setelah setahun lamanya menghilang. Perasaan itu muncul ketika ia kembali bertemu dengan Ichigo, setelah ia tiba-tiba merasakan rindu lagi ketika melihat pria itu.

Dan, ketika akhirnya ia memang harus melupakan pria itu setelah rasa itu muncul lagi, entah kenapa ia merasa sakit.

* * *

><p>Ichigo membaca pesan panjang di <em>handphone<em>-nya sambil tersenyum pahit. Ia pun membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, lalu menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan. Itulah yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sedang sedih. "Sudah kuduga, hal ini cepat lambat pasti..."

"Hei, Ichigo, kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunku besok kan?" kata seseorang sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo pun buru-buru bangkit dan bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya yang terkunci.

"Oh, Toushiro. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo, sambil memasang wajah se-biasa-mungkin. "Tentu saja. Oh ya, sejak kapan kau berada di apartemenku?"

Pria berambut putih bernama Toushiro tersebut tersenyum senang. "Hahaha, tidak, soalnya aku akan mengenalkan tunanganku padamu," kata Toushiro. "Sejak kapan? Tadi kau lupa mengunci pintu depan, dan aku berniat memberi undangan ini. Jadi aku masuk saja," lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan secarik kartu berwarna putih. Ichigo pun menerimanya dan membuka kartu tersebut. Kartu undangan ulang tahun sekaligus pesta pertunangan, dengan nama Hitsugaya Toushiro... dan Kuchiki Rukia.

"Hoo, nama tunanganmu Kuchiki Rukia? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku?" tanya Ichigo, dalam hati ia merasa suaranya terdengar sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Tetapi sepertinya Toushiro tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku mengenalnya di Jepang sekitar setengah tahun yang lalu. Dan kedua orang tua kami ternyata saling mengenal, dan kami dijodohkan. Tapi karena kami saling menyukai, jadi ya kami tidak keberatan. Maaf aku belum memberitahumu, kami baru tunangan seminggu yang lalu, dan aku belum memberi tahu siapapun, besok aku akan mengenalkannya pada hari ulang tahunku," jelas Toushiro panjang lebar. Sementara kartu tersebut sudah mulai kusut di tangan Ichigo.

"Begitu ya..." respon Ichigo lemas.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa datang besok, Ichigo," kata Toushiro sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Ichigo hanya terdiam di tempat ketika Toushiro menutup pintu apartemennya. Setelah itu ia pun jatuh terduduk.

_Um  
>Good bye<br>Thank you for power of love  
>Your heaven<em>

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan menarik keluar _handphone_-nya. Ia pun mulai mengetik pesan balasan untuk Rukia.

**To : Kuchiki Rukia  
>Subject : Your Heaven<strong>

Begitu ya...

Hmm. _Sayonara. Thank you for giving me a power of love all this time._

_I'll always be your heaven_.

P.S. _Actually, I love you. Since two years ago. But, yeah, good bye._

_Message sent._

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue (<strong>Ichigo's PoV**)**

Dengan rasa tidak sabar aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu kedai roti. Oke, aku sudah menunggu selama 15 menit, tetapi rotinya tidak kunjung selesai dipanggang.

"Ichigoo!"

Suara siapa itu? Tunggu, rasanya aku mengenal suara itu. Rukia, kan?

Aku pun menoleh. Kulihat seorang cewek mungil sedang melambai padaku. Wajah itu... rambut itu... ternyata benar Rukia. Aku merasakan hatiku terkena serangan jantung kecil ketika aku melihat wajahnya lagi. Orang yang kucintai selama lebih dari 2 tahun... dan sampai sekarang juga. Orang yang belum mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang.

"Rukia?" balasku, pelan. Aku tidak yakin ia bisa mendengarnya, tetapi akhirnya ia berjalan ke arahku.

Dengan perasaan senang dan was-was, aku tersenyum. Ingin rasanya kupeluk sosoknya itu, dan aku akan berteriak 'sebenarnya aku menyukaimu!' tetapi akhirnya kuurungkan niat itu. Aku teringat sesuatu, yang membuatku harus bersandiwara dan memasang senyum palsuku.

Kemarin di saat Toushiro datang berkunjung ke apartemenku untuk membuat C_hocolate Volcano_, aku sempat melihat-lihat isi _handphone_-nya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan aku terkejut ketika aku menemukan banyak foto Rukia dan juga pesan-pesan dari Rukia di _handphone_-nya.

Kutelusuri pesan-pesan dan foto-foto itu. Beruntung Toushiro sedang sakit perut, jadi ia tidak akan cepat kembali. Dan, akhirnya kutemukan foto yang membuatku lemas saat itu juga.

Foto mereka berdua, yang saling memperlihatkan cincin tunangan di kedua jari manis mereka.

Setelah itu aku langsung menutup kembali _handphone_ Toushiro, dan aku benar-benar tidak mau menyentuhnya lagi. Rasanya terlalu sakit.

Dan sekarang aku bertemu dengan orang dalam foto itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa?

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, jeruk!" kata Rukia sambil nyengir. Aku hanya tertawa sebisaku, dan aku pikir itu garing.

"Hahaha, ya. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha basa-basi.

"Aku ingin liburan, kebetulan Senna ada di sini, jadi aku kemari karena aku bisa mempunyai seorang _tour guide _gratis," jelas Rukia. "Kenapa _tour guide_?" gumam Senna. Tetapi sepertinya Rukia maupun Ichigo tidak mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, karena aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari, kenapa kau tidak mentraktirku, paling tidak, sepotong roti?" kata Rukia.

Aku terdiam.

Mungkin, menikmati masa-masa terakhir bersama Rukia, sebentar saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?

"Tentu."

**End of Epilogue and Ichigo's PoV**

* * *

><p><strong>(Hontou ni) Owari.<strong>

* * *

><p>AKHIRNYA!<p>

Aku bikin Song Fic, AKU BIKIN SONG FIC! Dan lagu yang kugunakan adalah Your Heaven dari YUI, penyanyi Jepang favoritku yang punya suara super manis selain Nagi Yanagi (yang sempet jadi vocalist supercell~).

Etto, seriusan deh, ini lagu kayaknya ga terlalu nyambung sama ceritanya ya? Tapi aku ingin bikin cerita Romance-Tragedy nih, dan akhirnya malah super FTV gini. Biarin deh. Yang penting gue berkarya.

Eniwei, Happy New Year minna-san!

Reviews?


End file.
